candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Administrators
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, administrators can access a few additional functions. We are in no way affiliated with King. Please contact King for game-related issues. Administrator abilities ] These additional functions include: *Deleting and undeleting pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Locking (protecting) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or autoconfirmed status. *Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Bureaucrat abilities A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators on their own wiki. The founder of a wiki, the person who first requested it, is given administrator access automatically. Founders are also given bureaucrat access so they can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat. For a complete list of users with administrator access, see . Bureaucrats can also give users the ability to rollback edits not made in good faith. Staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please use to contact Wikia staff. Who are this wiki's administrators? Where our admins come from: * User:3litecandycrusher * User:3primetime3 * User:Akumaxx ws * User:Blackbird625 * User:Blueeighthnote * User:Catinthedark * User:CC-8589934592 * User:ChaneyTheSamurott * User:Cheekian * User:Cjay1997 * User:DoCheonGong * User:Flockky II * User:Imamadmad * User:Lefty8899 * User:Marisa1980 * User:Not real name * User:Roseturnip * User:S256 * User:Wildoneshelper How do I use administrator powers? See for a guide on using admin functions. Becoming an administrator For you to become an administrator, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. The details of how to become an administrator on this wiki are as follows: Prerequisites Generally, there is only one prerequisite: *The candidate has not been previously nominated and failed to be promoted, within the past 30 days. However, the bureaucrat has the right to decide whether the user can advance to the voting round. The following guidelines may decide whether user can advance to the next round: *Candidates should be well-known, trusted, and helpful contributors to the wiki. *Candidates should have been an active contributor to the wiki for a significant amount of time. *Candidates should have a high number of quality contributions. *Candidates should present a clear "need" or use for the tools (e.g. significant amounts of counter-vandalism contributions, etc.). If the bureaucrat rejects the application, the nominator can appeal by contacting another bureaucrat until all bureaucrats have been contacted. Otherwise, the nominator has to wait for 30 days in order to nominate the user/oneself again. Nomination A candidate may be nominated using any one of the following three methods: Self-nomination *Write a self-nomination letter to any bureaucrat. *The bureaucrat may approve the request and immediately start a Voting Round. *If no bureaucrat approves the request within 5 days, an admin should start the Voting Round, given no bureaucrat has rejected the request in the past. Nomination by Bureaucrat *The bureaucrat can nominate candidates to be admin. *'The candidate must accept the nomination.' *The bureaucrat may then start a Voting Round. Nomination by Third Party This is something similar to how most wikis elect administrators: *The nominator must be a registered user. *The nominator may only nominate one candidate at a time (you can nominate another one right after). *Nomination is done by contacting one of the bureaucrats. (A sample template can be referred to: http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Template:RFA) *'The candidate must accept the nomination.' *The bureaucrat may then approve the request and immediately start a Voting Round. *If no bureaucrat approves the request within 5 days, an admin should start the Voting Round, given no bureaucrat has rejected the request in the past. Voting A voting round can be initiated only by a bureaucrat or admin, and would typically be held in the form of a highlighted thread in in the Wiki Running Board. The voting period lasts for 3 to 15 days, depending whether the conditions have been reached. Voting process details: Promotion conditions: *Receive at least 15 votes *Have at least 70% of support votes (IP users' votes count!) *You can have neutral votes, but does not count as part of the support votes. Voter requirements: *Voters must state why he/she supports the user. *Post your vote once. If sockpuppeting is observed, your vote including your first vote is deemed invalid and may get blocked. *Do not vote on every other accounts you manage, as well as your IP addresses. If the admin candidate is found to sockpuppet, s/he will be disqualified in the voting and may get blocked. ---- If there are no active bureaucrats, use the forum to nominate users to become admins or bureaucrats. Once a community decision has been reached (or if there is no active community to debate the decision), please leave a message at the wiki adoption requests page and Wikia Staff can provide the rights. What can administrators not do? Administrators should not use their administrator powers to settle editing disputes; for example, to lock a page on a version he or she prefers in an editing dispute that isn't vandalism. Administrator powers should be used to help keep the wiki clear of vandalism, spam, and users who make malicious edits, but not for simple disagreements between users acting in good faith. Ideally an admin shouldn't be considered "in charge". The ideal admin is just someone who is trusted to have a few extra buttons and to use them for the benefit of the Wikia community. Current Administrators Former Administrators